Marry Me! Marry You?
by Specks52
Summary: From the Just For One Night universe. This is the story of how Santana proposed to Brittany. It also reveals something lots of my readers have been wondering in JFON. You don't have to have read the story to read this.


**Day 3 of Brittana Week and some of the stuff I've been seeing whoooooooooo love it. So I tried something new today and I wrote this based on my story Just For One Night. It's the outtake of when the girls got engaged. It's short but It also has a surprise in it for you guys that read the story.**

**Marry Me! Marry You?**

**SPOV**  
>"Kiki can we talk?" I asked showing up at the theatre one night. Rachel had just gotten done with rehearsal and I decided to walk her home.<p>

"Hey Mel, guys you remember my sister Santana" she said introducing me to the others. It always made my heart flutter when she referred to me as her sister because it came to us both with ease. I still remember the night my parents kicked me out and I moved in with her and her dads.

"Mel get your ass outta your head and let's go" she said nudging me out of my thoughts.

I shook at her work mates grabbing her backpack and we left.

"Are you in a huge hurry to get home?" I asked it was just before 7pm and Brit's class ran up to 8:30 tonight so it was really now or never. I worked the breakfast and lunch shift today which was always my favorite cause it meant I can spend time with my woman and our friends.

"What did you do? Do I need to tell daddy on you again?" she asked stopping in middle of the street.

"No you idiot I need your help with something" I paused "I want your opinion on a ring"

As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted not talking to Quinn about this instead. Rachel squealed loudly jumping up and down excitedly. "OMG. I can't believe I just said it but here it is again OMG"

"Calm down Kiki people are staring" I pleaded

"But Mel you're going to ask her to marry you. It's about damn time. If any of us should be married it should be you and Brittany. Where are we going to get the ring?" she asked excitedly

"Promise me one thing Rach. Don't tell dad or daddy, don't even tell Noah or Quinn or that boyfriend of yours" I said

Waving her hand she promised not to say anything when we got outside the jewelry store.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>  
>I asked Quinn to pick me up from work like 4 hours ago. We made our trip into Jersey and back and were in her apartment sitting around.<p>

"I love the ring B. I can't believe you're going to ask San to marry you" she gushed

"I know, I figured I love her she loves me so why not make it official" I said putting the ring box back into my pocket.

Quinn had been so helpful and excited to help me pick this out. She was a great friend and once this was official I would ask her to be my Maid of Honor.

"Any ideas how you're gonna do it yet?" she asked handing me a takeout menu.

"I dunno, she's not into romantic stuff but I want it to be special you know? She always does the cooking and stuff so maybe I'll start with a light dinner and some music then we can go for a walk or something" she was about to comment when the door opened interrupting us.

"We're here please please please tell me you ordered take out already I'm starved" Santana said kissing my forehead settling in next to me.

"It's on its way" Quinn replied raising an eyebrow.

I smiled at Santana all the while planning the perfect way to propose to her.

* * *

><p><strong>A month later<strong>

"Bye you two" Puck said dropping us off at the entrance to our apartment. Santana grabbed my hand pulling me to our apartment quickly.

"What's wrong baby you gotta use the bathroom or something?"

She stopped and looked at me like I grew three heads. "No nothing like that. I just I wanna get inside"

I unlocked the door stepping in and going to the couch to put my bag down. I turned around to see Santana on one knee.

"San what's-"

"Marry me" she said taking a box out of her pocket "Marry me" she repeated

"Marry you? Marry YOU?" she got off the floor quickly when I walked away. I heard her walking into our room behind us.

"Brit I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if this isn't what you want I understand"

I shook my head going into my draw and pulling the small box out handing it to her. "I was going to propose to you tomorrow after out special dinner plans" I said sheepishly.

Her lips attached to mine. "We're doing this? We're getting married?" I asked

"We're getting married" she replied excitedly lifting me into the air and spinning us around. When she set me on the ground her eyes met mine. We made love countless times that night and still had energy to continue. Any exhaustion from dance class has been forgotten and we were talking in bed.

"I have something to tell you. If we're going to get married there's something you need to know. Rachel and I made a promise as kids never to tell anyone about this because of how silly it is but you are my other half and I love you more than anything in this world. The reason I call Rachel Kiki and she calls me Mel is because of The Lion King 2 and The Little Mermaid 2"

I stroked her hair smiling brightly as she continued. "Kiara is and always will be Rach's favorite Disney character because it's Neve Campbell that does her voice and she decided I needed a Disney name as well which she decided is Melanie from Little Mermaid 2. Never let her know I told you please or she'll kill me"

"Oh my god I'm marrying a dork" I said laughing loudly. She climbed on me kissing my neck.

"I'll show you dork" she said entering me again.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Brittany screamed jumping Quinn out of her sleep.

"Really? She finally asked?" Rachel asked bounding from the kitchen

"Yeah. Puck dropped us off and Santana asked as soon as we got into the house."

"Mel, I thought you wanted do something special."

I plopped down by Quinn on the couch she crawled up on. "I know Kiki. I had all the plans but I just needed to get the ring on her finger."

"Congrats you two. It's about time."Quinn said giving me a hug.

"Thanks. We're celebrating tonight, I already told Noah to meet us at the bar. Kiki and I are going brunch."

"Do you wanna go shopping with me Q?" Brit asked she was going to ask Quinn to be her Maid of Honor today and I would ask Rachel today which reminds me I have to tell our dads

"Sure, Lemme get dressed and we'll head out." Quinn said earning me a look from her. _That bitch better hold a shower first. _I thought

She punched me in the arm. "My name isn't Noah Puckerman Santana of course I'll bathe first"

I rolled my eyes pulling my fiancé down onto my lap "Whatever"

**See it's a pretty lame secret between the two but still I think it's cute. This goes out to Zayi who never asked me what their secret was :P**

**Specks**


End file.
